Kampai
by mutemuia
Summary: Simple rutina… [Crack. O no…] [Colección de drabbles temáticos].
1. Kampai

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Skip Beat_ no es mío, ya lo sabemos…

* * *

 **KAMPAI**

—Bueeenas no-noches - _hic_ -, señooor a- _hic_ -gente.

El hombre suspiró y sacó su libreta como un látigo. Es evidente (y mucho) que esta mujer está borracha, pero el procedimiento es el procedimiento.

—Buenas noches, señorita… ¿Ha consumido usted alcohol esta noche? —como si no fuera obvio…

—Nop… - _hic_ -.

—¿En serio? —le porfía el policía con su mirada más implacable. La muchacha le resulta vagamente conocida, pero no sabría decir de dónde…

—No soiuna menti- _hic_ -rosa, señooor —Kyoko, porque la señorita es Kyoko, saca los brazos por la ventanilla del coche para levantar y agitar un enojado dedo frente a la cara del policía. El hombre frunció el ceño pero no se dejó amedrentar—. Fuesssta tarde - _hic-_. Veráusté, mi mejor amiiiga - _hic_ -, mi adrodada mejor amiiiga, ¡se casó hoy! —Kyoko alzó las manos al cielo mientras gritaba de alegría—. ¡VIVA! —el hombre se llevó la mano a la oreja. Probablemente la hayan escuchado hasta en Shibuya—. Yyo fui su damaehonor, sí, sí, sí… - _hic, hic-_ Bueeeno, brindé con un poquitoecham-pán. Más riiicooo… Todo brubujitas que se te suben - _hic_ \- a la nariz… Y luego otro poquitito… —ella junta (o lo intenta…) los dedos pulgar e índice para representar la cantidad de alcohol ingerida. El policía se limita a mirarla fijamente y a no creerse nada—. Y pué quespués por la salus y prosperidá de los - _hic_ \- novios… Perosta noche nohe bebío ná —ella se lleva el dedo a la punta de la nariz para probarlo, pero falla miserablemente metiéndoselo en el ojo—. Naaaada…

El hombre suspira. Ni alcoholímetro ni pruebas de equilibrio le hacen falta. La señorita está como una cuba…

—Señorita —le dice él, con su tono más profesional y siguiendo el procedimiento—, ¿es usted consciente de que esto es un control de alcoholemia y de que usted está definitivamente ebria?

—Sip - _hic_ -. Y usté, ñoragente —replicó Kyoko, con voz pastosa—, ¿es cosciente de questo es un Pocresh, un Poooorch… —Kyoko resopla, frustrada, y saca la lengua, torciendo los ojos y haciendo esfuerzos por vérsela, como si su lengua fuera la culpable de que ella no estuviera hablando correctamente. Al final vuelve a resoplar y se rinde—, questoes un - _hic_ \- cocheurropeo, huy, eu-ro-pe-o, eso —y entonces sonríe, muy feliz por haberlo dicho bien—, iquel volantestá a la - _hic_ \- izquierrda? ¿Y quelque conduce es mi - _hic_ \- marido y no yooo?

El pobre hombre se inclinó para mirar por la ventanilla y verificar la declaración de la señorita. Y efectivamente, en el otro asiento, y con las manos al volante, Tsuruga Ren. _Ese_ Tsuruga Ren.

—Un Porsche, señor agente —le dijo, sonriéndole con esa sonrisa que tienen los santos varones armados de paciencia e infinito amor—. Mi mujer quería decir Porsche.

.

* * *

.

 ** _NOTA 1:_** _Sí, bueno, drabble inspirado en las mil versiones del sketch que hay por internet. Espero que les arrancara una sonrisa al menos._

 ** _NOTA 2:_** _Las penas en Japón por conducir en estado de ebriedad son muy severas: desde la retirada de la licencia por tres años, cinco años de cárcel o multa de hasta un millón de yenes. Penas similares, aunque algo más ligeras, se aplican a los acompañantes que permitan un conductor ebrio y al establecimiento que les vendió el alcohol._


	2. ¿¡ESKIUSMI?

_Para ustedes dos, con cariño ;)_

* * *

 **¿¡ESKIUSMI!?**

Quizás por su formación en el ryokan, quizás por haber tenido que atender a un Shotaro sobrado de copas, Kyoko solo bebía en muy contadas ocasiones.

Se le subía enseguida a la cabeza.

Pero el caso es que el alcohol es una forma de vida en Japón. Es un hábito social, que se rige por sus propias reglas, y resulta de (muy) mala educación negarse a ir con los compañeros a tomar una copa después del trabajo.

Una de esas veces, Kyoko tuvo que transigir (porque ella es muy educada, y antes una urticaria que malos modales) y tomarse una copita. O dos… O cuatro. ¿Cuántas es que fueron?

Y andaba ella perdida en esa neblina de estrellitas de colores, con el mundo ya desdibujándose por los bordes, cuando oyó que alguien a su lado decía:

—Tsuruga Ren es gay.

Y claro. Ella explotó.

—¿¡ESKIUSMI!? —gritó. La mesa quedó en silencio. Los rostros se voltearon hacia ella. El bar entero la miraba. Pero ella ni cuenta se daba, porque la indignación se abría paso entre el sake, el vino de arroz y los licores de flores.

—Kyouko-san, yo… —intentó decir ese alguien. 'Intentar' es la palabra clave aquí.

—¡NOESGEI! —bramó con todas sus fuerzas—. ¡DOIFE! —gritó llevándose la mano al pecho y poniéndose de pie (acción esta que casi termina con ella de narices en la mesa)—. Sta mañanamis - _hic_ \- mismo loicimos. Y anoshe, dosvesses —agregó, levantando dos dedos que meneó delante de la cara del desgraciado que se había atrevido a poner en entredicho la virilidad de su esposo, a puntito de sacarle un ojo—. Y ninguna - _hic_ \- enla cama. Toy mu'feliss con - _hic_ \- miombre… Asssí queee —se balanceó peligrosamente sobre sus tacones— ¡CUIDAITO! —amenazó, blandiendo de nuevo la mano sin control—. ¡NOESGEI! —finalmente cayó hacia atrás, en su propia silla (gracias, dioses, por los pequeños milagros)—. ¡ENBIDIA! —volvió a gritar—. Lanvidia esuna cosa mu'mala - _hic_ -. Y lajente haría mejor si noablaran de lo que no lesimpor - _hic_ \- ta.

La mesa seguía en silencio, sus compañeros, incapaces de apartar la mirada de ella, con una mezcla de horror y de fascinación.

Ese alguien (el del principio, y la sufrida víctima de su alegato) suspiró y se atrevió a romper el silencio.

—Decía, Kyouko-san, que Tsuruga Ren es el rey —y luego repitió, vocalizando para que sus palabras pudieran llegar a su cerebro embotado—, REY, Kyouko-san, REY…

—Upss —respondió ella, justo antes de quedarse dormida sobre el plato de mochis.

El rubor y la vergüenza explotarían en su cara a la mañana siguiente cuando se enterara de lo que estuvo diciendo.


	3. Socorro

**SOCORRO**

Se encontraron en la entrada del edificio. Se saludaron y solo cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y nadie podía oírlos, ella preguntó:

—¿También te han llamado a ti?

Él asintió, la mandíbula apretada con preocupación.

—¿Sabes algo? —preguntó él, ajustándose las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz.

—No —respondió ella—, pero puedo decirte que hace años que Kyoko no me llamaba en ese estado de nervios…

No hablaron más hasta llegar al piso. No tuvieron oportunidad de tocar al timbre, porque Ren les abrió la puerta como si hubiera estado justo detrás esperando por ellos. Y casi al mismo tiempo un borrón pelinaranja se abalanzó sobre Kanae berreando el usual y conocido 'MOKO-SAAAAAN'.

Casi ni pudo quitarse los zapatos cuando Kyoko la arrastró, llevándosela de allí.

Yashiro sigue a Ren al salón, donde ya hay abierta una botella de whisky junto a un vaso de cristal esmerilado. Ren saca otro del aparador y lo pone frente a Yashiro, que lo rechaza con un gesto de la mano.

—¿Y bien? —pregunta, mientras lo ve servirse otro trago más. ¿Cuántos llevaría?—. ¿Cuál es la urgencia?

Ren deja el vaso en la mesa, e inspira. A Yashiro le están matando la inquietud y los nervios.

—Kyoko está embarazada… —declara Ren.

—¡Pero eso es maravilloso! —exclama él.

—Sí, sí que lo es… —responde Ren. Y una sonrisa idiota, de esas inevitables y felices, se dibuja en su cara.

—Pero entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

—No es un problema… Es solo…

—¿Solo qué?

—Miedo, diría yo… —responde Ren, rascándose la nuca, aún con esa sonrisa idiota en la cara—. Vértigo por lo que está por venir…

—¿Y eso?

—Dos, Yukihito —le responde Ren, desplomándose sobre su asiento, como si las fuerzas le fallaran—, vienen dos…

Y Yashiro vio el futuro… Las noches sin dormir, los llantos interminables, las filas de biberones, las montañas de pañales, las prisas, las carreras, su primera sonrisa, su primer día de guardería, su primer diente, su primera cita… Los cumpleaños, la boda, los nietos… Todo, todito todo, por duplicado…

Dos de cada…

—Anda, pásame el whisky… —le dijo, antes de empezar a hiperventilar.


	4. Resaca

**RESACA**

Unos pasos firmes cruzaron la habitación hasta llegar a la ventana, seguido del familiar sonido al descorrer las cortinas.

En cuanto la luz llenó la habitación, Yashiro sintió las viles cuchilladas de la resaca en su cráneo. Como si mil agujitas insidiosas se le estuvieran clavando en la cabeza, justo detrás de los ojos, y a la vez el martillo de Thor (llámese Mjolnir) estuviera usando sus pobres huesos craneales como fragua improvisada. ¡Pom, pom, pom!

—Ren, déjame morir en paz… —suplicó, con la voz enronquecida, tapándose el rostro con las sábanas.

—Vamos, Yukihito —le replicó, con humor—, el gran día ha llegado…

Yashiro pegó un brinco y quedó sentado de un salto en la cama, entre revuelo de sábanas, con los ojos abiertos de espanto…

—¿Es hoy? —preguntó. Ren asintió, y una sonrisa danzó en sus labios—. Oh, dioses… —añadió Yashiro, estregándose la cara de mala manera tratando de espantar el sueño y el dolor de cabeza—. ¿Cuánto bebí anoche?

—Bastante, diría yo… —le responde Ren.

—¿Hice algo vergonzoso? —pregunta a media voz, con los hombros encogidos y rehuyendo su mirada, como esperando el golpe.

Entonces Ren cuadra la mandíbula, vacía el pecho en una exhalación llena de decepción y desencanto y Yashiro se encoge aún más sobre sí mismo.

—Bailaste sobre la barra del bar… —le dice, entregándole las gafas.

—¡¿Qué!? —exclama y las gafas se le cayeron de las manos.

—Como si fueras una de las chicas del _Bar Coyote_ —añade Ren—. Insististe en hacer un _strip-tease_ …

—¿¡Qué!? —repite Yashiro, con las gafas ladeadas del susto sobre su cara.

—Y vomitaste sobre las botas del Presidente…

Un grito estrangulado en vez del repetido _¿¡Qué!?_ salió en esta ocasión de su garganta.

—Me despedirán, seguro… —gimió, desconsolado, cuando pudo recuperar la voz—. Van a matarme… Lo harán…

—Yukihito… —dice Ren, dos minutos de atribulada vergüenza después, apiadándose del pobre hombre cuando consideró que ya se había divertido a su costa lo suficiente—. Solo bailaste. Nada más…

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Yashiro, levantando la cabeza a tal velocidad que un universo de estrellitas diminutas apareció ante sus ojos. Y Mjolnir redobló sus martillazos. ¡Pom, pom, pom!—. Ren, júramelo por lo más sagrado —Luego se abalanzó sobre su amigo, agarrándose a su americana y casi gritó, suplicante—. ¡Júramelo por Kyoko-chan y los gemelos!

—Te lo juro… —le respondió Ren con un suspiro risueño. Yashiro se deja caer nuevamente sobre la cama y se tapa los ojos con un brazo.

—Nunca más iré a una despedida de soltero, lo prometo…

—La idea es hacerlo solo una vez en la vida —añade Ren, divertido—. Anda, levántate y prepárate. No querrás llegar tarde a tu propia boda, ¿verdad?

Lo último que escuchó fue un gritito —nada viril, por cierto—, y el golpe de la puerta del baño al cerrarse de golpe.

Bueno, Yukihito no tiene por qué enterarse —aún— de las veinte llamadas de borrego enamorado —y embriagado— a su señora futura esposa…

Con fotos y vídeos de su sexy bailecito incluidos… Conservados por el padrino para la posteridad…


	5. ¿Estrategia?

**_AVISO:_** _Clasificación ligeramente T._

* * *

 **¿ESTRATEGIA?**

En circunstancias normales, Kuon hubiera pensado que su mujer estaba tratando de seducirlo. Después de una cena deliciosa (según sus estándares, claro, que se limitaban a la comida de Kyoko), ella había sacado un vino de arroz de graduación alta, que le escanciaba una y otra vez, en medio de miradas veladas por sus largas pestañas, caricias accidentales y aparentemente inocentes, mezcladas con una conversación banal sobre cómo les había ido el día.

Si pretendía seducirlo —no es que tal cosa hiciera falta, porque Kyoko ya lo tenía bien encendido— o si tan solo se lo parecía a él, Ren no sabría decirlo, porque después de cinco años de casados y dos hijos, todavía no estaba seguro de si Kyoko lo hacía conscientemente o no. Bueno, _otras cosas_ sí que hacía Kyoko conscientemente, pero esas eran más de la intimidad del dormitorio.

Así copa tras copa en su vaso, y ella sin beber ni gota…

A Kuon le saltaron todas las alarmas.

—¿Estás tratando de emborracharme? —preguntó por fin. Kyoko dio un brinco y la botella le trastabilló en las manos.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —exclamó ella cuando la botella quedó a salvo y bien puesta en la mesita—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¡No! ¡Claro que no! —Su marido tan solo arqueó una ceja, poniendo en duda tan elocuente discurso. Y Kyoko, obviamente, se supo descubierta, así que agachó la cabeza y con voz compungida, añadió—. Sííííí…

Kuon exhaló un suspiro y deslizó su mano sobre la mesa. Apretó suavemente la mano de Kyoko, en lo que esperaba fuera un gesto de ánimo y consuelo, y se preparó mentalmente para lo que estaba por venir.

—Dime, cariño, ¿son malas noticias?

A Kyoko se le escapa un suspiro entrecortado y niega y afirma con la cabeza al mismo tiempo. Confusamente. _Muy confusamente_.

A Kuon la bombilla metafórica se le encendió.

—¿Estamos otra vez embarazados?

—Síííí —responde ella, ya bordeando el llanto, aunque sonreía. Tal mezcla de señales contradictorias ya las habían vivido antes.

—¿Gemelos? —pregunta él. Kyoko niega y suelta su mano para cubrirse el rostro—. ¿Trillizos?

—No, no —se apresura entonces a responder Kyoko, agitando las manos con rapidez supersónica—. Solo uno esta vez.

—Pero entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? —pregunta él, volviendo a tomar sus manos, las dos esta vez—. ¡Es una noticia maravillosa, Kyoko!

Ella suspira de nuevo, y le sonríe. Pero no es su sonrisa de siempre, pero es una sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

—Anda, dime. ¿Qué te preocupa?

Dos suspiros después, Kyoko se ha recompuesto lo suficiente para poder explicarse. Y como ella no tiene ningún sentido de la medida, lo suelta todo de un tirón.

—Esdemasiadopronto. Tendremosquemudarnos. Yanocabremosaquí. Ybueno,seráungastotremendodedinero —aquí se detuvo un segundo para tomar aire—, tendremosqueiniciarotrofondodeestudiosparaelbebé, pagarotrahipotecacuandoaúnnohemosterminadoesta… Yocreíquetemolestaríatodoesto… Y… Y…

—Kyoko —le interrumpió Kuon, acariciando sus manos con dulzura con las yemas de los pulgares—, no estoy molesto. Estoy feliz. Siempre estaré feliz contigo y nuestros hijos.

—¿Pero…

—Pero nada —le volvió a interrumpir él—. Afrontaremos lo que tenga que hacerse juntos. Como siempre hacemos. ¿Queda claro? —Ella asintió con suavidad, visiblemente aliviada—. Cariño, para decirme esto, ¿tenías que emborracharme? —Su mujer hizo bien en sentirse avergonzada y apartó la mirada—. Kyoko, mírame. No necesitas alcohol para eso. Yo vivo borracho de ti.

Kyoko se quedó paralizada, mirando esos ojos verdes, y dio gracias a los dioses por estar sentada. Y que este hombre _todavía_ le redujera las piernas a mantequilla con solo cinco palabras… Y dichas así, con esa voz tan…, tan… El corazón le latía a mil, y estaba ese calor que le encendía las mejillas y se extendía hasta… Hasta… Hasta…

Ah, dioses, cómo quería tocarlo. Y que él la tocara… Y… Y…

Las hormonas. Definitivamente son las hormonas.

Aunque Kyoko sabía perfectamente que ese no era el caso. El matrimonio Hizuri vivía en una borrachera de amor recíproca y eterna…

Y eso era un hecho.


End file.
